Some beverages, such as wine, are susceptible to undergoing chemical changes once the beverage container has been opened, primarily due to contact with the oxygen in air. However, often the wine or other beverage from the newly open container is not consumed or otherwise used. Several techniques have been devised for keeping an open bottle of wine from changing after being opened. One way involves removing the air from the container by either collapsing the container, such as the bag in a box concept, or dropping marbles into the wine bottle to reduce the headspace. Another way is to replace all or most of the air in the bottle, which is about 21% oxygen, with a relatively inert gas such as nitrogen. This is typically accomplished using a spray can of nitrogen followed by resealing the bottle. Another way is to partially evacuate the headspace using a vacuum pump and a special bottle closure. A further way is to pour the wine into a smaller bottle so that there is less headspace. The exposure of other beverages, such as coffee, to air is also a problem. While many of these techniques can be useful to help preserve the quality of a beverage which has not been consumed, they all suffer from one or more of the following shortcomings: being only partially effective, hard to use, expensive, and providing less than elegant solutions, as well as often requiring repeat purchases.